Coffee and Pianos
by JasmineCole15
Summary: Best Selling author Bella Swan has hit a writer's block on her new novel. So to gather inspiration she packs a bag and leaves New York for the small, remote town of Forks Washington to stay with her cousin Emmett. Will this town give her the resources to write her next best seller? And can a certain music teacher give her the one thing she has been missing all these years?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **I'm back! And have a great new story in store for you, with all of our favourite characters returning. This story will be a slight contrast from my previous writings as all the characters will be aged up and out of high school. But the child like humour and jokes will still remain.**

 **The first chapter is in process and will have you hooked straight away, so keep an eye out for story alerts and do comment on my work as it helps me immensely. If you are new to my work do please go check out my other story 'Bringing Down The Cullen's' as it was my first dedicated go at writing a long fanfiction.**

 **To finish off these characters are not my own but of course Stephenie Meyer's, I have however put my own little spin on their characteristics as I have previously in my other works.**

 **Jasminecole15**


	2. Forks

Bella's POV

"Are you sure you need to leave Bella?" My mother asked for the tenth time.

I was currently stood in the centre of my bedroom in my luxurious pent house apartment stuffing as many items of clothing I could into one large suitcase. All whilst balancing my Iphone between my right shoulder and ear, listening to my mother try and stop me leaving New York.

"For the last time mother, I am going to Forks." I replied sharply.

In the past five years since moving to 'The Big Apple', I have wrote three best selling novels and made quite a name for myself within the writing community. I am living the life I have dreamed about since I was a little girl. I have a career, in creating stories for other people to read and enjoy. I have the capability to make people feel a million emotions in just a few lines. And to me that is far more important than the things that come with it, the money, the fame and the social pressure. Which brings me to the reason I need to get away from this city.

The past six months have been a nightmare. My publisher has been on my back pushing me to pop out a new hit novel, since it has been over a year since my last release. But there is just one problem. I have a severe case of writer's block. When I moved to New York, the atmosphere and lifestyle filled me with such a passion I couldn't put my pen and paper down once. The magic in New York inspired me to create some mind blowing pieces of writing. But now the magic has disappeared and I have not wrote a decent line in months. So with the pitiful writing comes the peer pressure. I have my publisher on the phone every few days wondering when I am going to drop a full manuscript on his desk and I have my mother asking me when she can tell her 'fake friends' that her daughter is about release another huge master piece. Then finally I have the whispers and gossip going around the social circles, where people are saying 'I have lost my writing ways'.

So after little thought, I have chose to leave the city for a while and break away to a small town where nobody will know who I am and I can try and recapture the magic I have lost in my writing and in myself.

"Bella, you don't need to leave I'm sure you can figure your problems out here. Why don't we go out tonight? A nice restaurant perhaps?"

"Mother No. I don't want to go out to fancy restaurants, I just want to get away from this place. I need this, and nothing you will say will change my mind. Plus my ticket is booked and I fly out tonight."

"But.."

"No! I'm leaving end of story."

"For how long?" Renee asked curiously.

"I don't know, I haven't booked a return flight."

"You haven't booked a flight back? Bella you have a book to write and get published you can't do that across the country."

"For the last time, I know I have a book to write, that is why I am leaving. There is too much pressure on me here, I need to leave and clear my head and get my love for writing back because right now I have lost it and being here is just not helping me. Mom I am twenty five years old I can make my own mind up. I'm going to Forks to stay with Emmett. This is the right thing to do, I can feel it."

"Fine, you go. Spend some time with your cousin but just call me when you can." Renee said finally giving in.

"Thanks mom, I love you. Say hi to dad for me and I'll call you soon." I replied wanting this phone call to finish so I could finish my packing.

"I will, love you too Bella."

Throwing my phone onto my bed I sat down next to my case and looked around my large room. The doors on my light wood wardrobes were open wide and a whole portion of my clothes were removed and not so elegantly thrust into my suitcase. Running my fingers through my hair I tied it up in a loose bun then continued to work on my packing. Looking up at the clock on the wall, I saw I had only half an hour before my taxi would arrive to take me to the airport. As this was pretty much a last minute decision to take a trip halfway across the country I had left myself minimal time to consider the clothing I was packing. I knew by the time I got to Forks I would need to go and purchase a whole new wardrobe as my clothing would not be considered 'warm' all the way down in Washington. But what I had got would suffice for a few days.

Sitting on top of my suitcase I bounced up and down a couple of times before successfully zipping it closed. Grabbing the handle with both hands I swung it off of the bed and it landed on the wooden floor with a loud thunk! Oops, sorry neighbours I thought to myself. Moving to my large make up table I opened up my Chanel handbag and began ordering my essentials. My passport, my plane ticket conformations, money and of course my trusty notebook.

Extending the handle of my suitcase I grabbed hold of it with my left hand whilst my right slung my handbag over my shoulder. Wheeling it out of my room and out into the open living room space I set everything by the front door so I was ready to go when I got the call from downstairs to tell me my taxi had arrived.

Walking briskly into the kitchen I began turning off all of the switches and pulling plugs on all my appliances. One thing I didn't want to happen while I was away was to have a sudden electrical fire or a flood. Ever since living on my own I became more accustomed to looking after everything I had bought with my hard earned cash. I had just finished switching everything off in the bedroom's and living room when my phone began to ring.

"Hello" I answered swiftly.

"Hello Miss Swan, you have a driver waiting downstairs to take you to the airport." George the doorman replied.

"Thank you, tell him I will be straight down just need to lock up."

"Of course Miss Swan." He added before hanging up the call.

Slipping on my flat black suede Louboutin shoes, I placed my bag on my leather clad shoulder and wheeled my suitcase out of the door locking it behind me. Walking down the hallway to the lift, I began to feel the tension leave my shoulders. Two minutes later I was striding through the lobby towards the front entrance, I smiled to George as I walked past his desk and he nodded his head and gave me a small wave. I spotted the my taxi right away as I stepped outside into the brisk Autumn New York air. The cool chill made me shiver a little but didn't deter me from getting in the taxi. My driver smiled at me and took my case as I slipped quietly into the back seat. Relaxing back, I closed my eyes as the car moved into the busy streets. I took a deep breath and smiled to myself, Forks here I come.

...

Making my way through the tiny Port Angeles airport, I felt the temperature plummet and goose pimples rise along the length of my small frame. Tugging my leather jacket tighter around myself I wheeled my suitcase towards the pick up point. Looking around at the small huddles of people I could see I was seriously over dressed for this part of the country. I stuck out like a saw thumb dressed in my designer clothes pulling a Louis Vuitton suitcase. In New York I would be considered under dressed and blend into the back ground but here in Port Angeles it was like I had stepped into a completely different world. During my thoughts I missed the booming voice that was shouting my name.

"Bella! Over here"

I looked to the left of me a saw a giant figure running towards me. Before I could reply I was lifted into the air and spun around.

"Hey! Put me down!" I screeched pounding my tiny fists into the strangers back.

"Emmett put her down!" I saw a gorgeous blonde tell the lump below me. So this was Emmett, he's changed.

"Sorry Rosie, Sorry Bella" Emmett said still grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"It's okay, I didn't realise you were you. You've changed Em."

"Me! Look at you miss New York." He laughed lifting up my suitcase which was lying on the floor.

"Already with the nick names. Missed you Em" I laughed before wrapping my arms around his middle.

"Missed you too Bella, it's been too long. But you're here now and you have a lot to catch up on. Mom is dying to see you."

"I can't wait to see her either." I smiled.

Turning to the statuesque blonde I gave her a warm smile and held out my hand.

"Hi I'm Bella."

"Hi Bella, I'm Rosalie Emmett's Fiancée" she replied giving me a wide smile showing off her incredibly white teeth.

So this was the fiancée I had heard about in the messages. She was stunning. And after first impressions I could tell straight away that she was the perfect match for Emmett, who was a complete loose cannon. I reached for her left hand and gazed at the large rock displayed on her ring finger.

"Wow! That is beautiful." I whisper staring at the large diamond.

"I know, I didn't need such extravagance but he insisted."

Humble too, I like her.

"Putting up with him, I'm sure you deserve it" I giggled getting a small laugh out of her too.

"Hey! Remember who you're staying with on this trip Bella" Emmett glared playfully.

"I hush Emmett, you have said a lot worse in your time." Rose replied hooking an arm through mine and pulling me to the exit.

As we made it outside, the cold wind hit me hard and I huddled in closer to Rosalie's warm fur coat. She just laughed and wrapped an arm around me which I was very thankful for.

"I really need some new clothes."

"Yes you do. We will go shopping soon."

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me, I'd do anything for a shopping trip." She laughed as we stopped by a large black Jeep.

As Emmett slung my case into the boot I climbed into the back seat and put on my seatbelt. Something told me in the back of my mind that I would need it. Glancing out of the window I looked at the landscape around me and took in the very different view. New York was busy and very industrial where as Port Angeles looked a lot more naturalistic and homely. I could feel my hand reaching for my bag that held my notebook. Going with what my body was telling me I flicked the notebook open to the next available page and began writing down key words about the place around me.

...

The drive to Forks was peaceful. Emmett and Rose occupied the front seats talking quietly between themselves. Every now and again I would see Emmett glance back at me and smile, briefly looking at the notebook in my hands. I hadn't gone into much detail with Emmett about why I had taken a break from my life in New York, but I was glad that he took what I told him and didn't ask too many questions.

Hopefully being in Forks will give me the opportunity to get out and about a little more. Do more things I want to, instead of doing what everyone else wants me to do. I can go out for walks down the street without being stopped by people wanting my picture for a magazine or wanting to know when my next book was coming out. Here I can just simply be Bella Swan Emmett's cousin. Instead of best selling author Bella Swan from new York.

After an hour of travelling Emmett pulled into a large driveway next to a detached white two storey house. The house had a front porch with a swing seat and a couple of potted plants. They had a medium sized front lawn and a large double doored garage. Emmett pressed a small button on the dashboard and the garage doors opened letting us park inside. The garage was huge and kitted out with large black glossy tool boxes which stood nearly as tall as me. I looked to the right out of the window and saw two other vehicles parked inside.

"So, who is the petrol head?" I asked curiously slipping out of the Jeep landing softly on my red soled shoes.

"That would be me" Rose smiled closing her door.

"Really! Wow, what do you do?" I asked giving the garage another quick look.

"I own Hale Garage's in the town. I repair old and new cars, also restore old hot rods."

"That's incredible."

"Thank you, it is what I have always wanted to do with my life."

Following Rosalie out of the garage we walked through a large wooden door and ended up walking into a modern styled kitchen. Everything was either marble or stainless steel from first glance. There were multiple gadgets and piles of paper lying across the surfaces. In the centre was a island with a fruit bowl in the centre filled with lots of bright fruit.

"Sorry about the mess, I was in the middle filing when we left." Rose said picking up a filing box and grabbing as much paper off of the table tops as she could quickly storing it away.

"It's okay, you should see my place when I print off manuscripts." I laughed picturing myself in my living room surrounded by piles of paper.

"This way Bella, I'll show you to your room."

Following the large form of Emmett out of the kitchen, I walked through a fully furnished dining room towards the stairway. Once we reached the landing Emmett took a left turn and walked to the very end of the hallway. He opened the door on the left and I walked into a large white and silver furnished bedroom.

"So, this is home for you Bella as long as you need it." Emmett said dropping my suitcase on the queen sized bed.

"This is wonderful, thank you so much Emmett" I replied giving him a quick hug.

"No problem, we are happy you are here. You have an on suite through the door there, it has a large bath and built in shower. Rosie stocked it with lots of smelly stuff you women like, so you should be alright. If you need anything don't be afraid to shout. I'm going to go back downstairs and fix myself something to eat. Do you want anything?"

"No Em, I'm fine thanks. I'm just going to get changed and have an early night, I'm beat."

"Okay, I'll leave you to get settled. We are all really glad you're here Bella. If there is anything you need I'm here day or night." He told me softly his eyes showing how much he cares.

"Thanks Em, I appreciate it."

Once he left I slipped off my shoes and placed them next to my bed. I looked to the far end of the room and spotted and walk in wardrobe. Lifting my case off of the bed I walked over to it and swung the double doors open. Too tired to unpack everything, I pulled out my pyjamas then left the case just inside. Shutting the doors I slipped out of my travelling clothes then put on my silky pyjamas. My body beginning to go into autopilot I went back over to the inviting queen sized bed and pulled back the covers. Slipping in I snuggled into the fresh smelling sheets and closed my tired eyes. After a few minutes, sleep took over my body and I drifted off into the first night of peaceful sleep I had experienced in months.

 **...**

 **So there you have it, the first chapter of my new story. I hope you all liked it and are happy I have come back to write another story so soon after I finished my last one. Please review and let me know what you all think! Next chapter will be up in a few days, get ready to meet some new but familiar characters...**


	3. Alice's

Bella's POV

Rolling over onto my back I stretched my arms out above my head. I let out a soft groan and opened my eyes. Glancing out of the window I could see the sun had just finished rising in the cloudy sky. I reached over onto the bed side table and grasped my phone. Lighting up the screen I could see the time was half past eight. Also on the screen I saw I had two missed calls, one from my mother. Ignore. And one from my publisher, ignore. Lifting myself from the comfort of my bed I made my way quietly into my en suite bathroom.

I took a long shower using all the lavender scented products Rosalie had kindly filled the bathroom cabinet with. When I stepped out I wrapped myself in one of the large fluffy towels and walked out to the walk in wardrobe. Pulling my case out I opened it and began putting my clothes into piles. I put on a pair of black lace boy shorts and a matching bra. I took a brush to my tangled hair then proceeded to try and towel dry it. When the dampness had gone I put on a fresh pair of black skinny jeans and my crisp white Chanel fluffy jumper.

I looked into the mirror and applied some basic foundation, eye liner and a little plum shaded lipstick. My hair was now dry so I pulled it up into a messy bun letting a few stray hairs tumble around my face. Going back to the wardrobe I picked up and wrapped a emerald green scarf around my neck and slipped on my black leather jacket. Finishing my outfit I slipped on my trusty flat black suede Louboutin's and slung my Chanel bag over my shoulder.

Making my way down the hallway I could hear not a peep, so I assumed Emmett and Rose were sleeping in. As it was a Saturday morning I chose to leave them on their own. Plus this gave me the chance to go out about the small town. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs I made my way to the kitchen to leave a note to tell Emmett I had gone out and not to worry. I also left my mobile number just in case they needed to get hold of me in a emergency.

...

As I walked down the street, I took my time and looked at the houses that surrounded me. They all had the classic wooden style but each had their own unique modern twist. There was a slight mist in the air and it still held a chill, but it was rather refreshing. After a fifteen minute walk I began to notice a row of shops up a head. Glancing at my watch I saw it was half past nine and the shops were more than likely open. A couple of people were walking about, most of them had dogs with them and I smiled, I had always wanted a dog when I was a little girl. A few people smiled and said a good morning and I replied with much enthusiasm. The sense of community was a lot different in the small town of Forks than the bustling streets of New York.

Walking past a couple of gift shops I stopped when I came to a small coffee shop. Looking up at the bright pink sign I read the name Alice's and smiled. I could smell the coffee as soon as I put my first foot through the door. A little bell above the door announced my arrival. I made my way past the small white wooden tables covered with pink and white check table cloths, as I reached the counter a small woman with short hair glided to the till giving me a huge welcoming smile.

"Good morning, I'm Alice. What can I get you this morning?"

"Hi Alice I'm Bella. And can I have a black coffee and scrambled egg on toast please."

"Sure thing darling, that will be six dollars."

Placing my bag on the counter I pulled out my purse and went to hand her the money but her eyes were locked on my Chanel bag. I cleared my throat slightly and she recovered and took my money.

"I'm sorry about that, I just love your bag" Alice rushed out.

"It's okay, it is one of my favourites too. You should have seen my face when I first saw it." I laughed.

"I can imagine, where did you get it? The only way you can buy designer around here is if you order it offline."

"I got it from New York the first week I moved into my apartment there." I admitted shyly. Why did I tell her I lived in New York?

"I knew it! You're Emmett's cousin aren't you. I knew you weren't from round here."

"Yes I'm Emmett's cousin. How did you know?" I asked curiously.

"He told us as soon as he got the message from you that you were visiting. I have never seen him so excited."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Jasper!"

I looked up to see a tall blonde haired man come around the corner and stand behind tiny Alice.

"Guess who this is?"

"Who?"

"Emmett's cousin Bella!" She squealed.

I looked around but luckily the place was still empty. The plan to go unnoticed was failing miserably, but these people looked to be friends with Emmett and Rosalie so I decided to give them a chance, plus Alice looked like a lot of fun.

"Well it is lovely to meet you officially." Jasper extended a hand to me and I shook it, smiling sweetly.

"You too."

"Well I am going to go back to cooking your breakfast. Alice don't pester her too much by the looks of it you have already overwhelmed her."

"Jazzy, she lives in New York, she can never be too overwhelmed." Was Alice's reply.

"Trust me I can" I laughed taking the black coffee Jasper was extending towards me.

I turned from the bickering couple and made my way to the table in the corner. I sat down and pulled out my phone checking to see if anyone had tried to call me, but so far it is all peaceful. Taking a sip of the coffee, I shrugged off my jacket and placed it on a spare chair along with my bag and scarf. As I waited for my food to arrive I took out my notebook and began writing down lines to describe this small elegant town. I had only been here for a day and I could already feel the new surroundings filling me with the passion to write once more.

Ten minutes later Alice walked over to my table and placed my breakfast in front of me, but unfortunately she couldn't stay and talk as the early morning customers began to filter through the door. Tucking into a very impressive breakfast I slipped out my phone and headphones and began listening to some music. Pressing play the melodic sound of 'November Rain' by Guns and Roses put me into my own little bubble.

After I finished eating I relaxed back into my chair and lifted my notebook once again not paying attention to the constant flow of customers filtering in and out of the front door. I began to write down everything that had happened to me so far in this small town, granted it wasn't a lot but what I had saw gave me a great new outlook on a possible route for a story setting. My thoughts then drifted to Rose and Emmett and Jasper and Alice. Two couples completely different but both in love on such a level you barely have to watch them speak to one another to know they're meant to be. I was never one for relationships, I had been on dates of course and I had my fair share of one night stands but nothing ever stuck. I put it down to my writing. I wrote such intricate relationships on paper I made it almost impossible for anyone to ever to live up to them. My friend Angela would always tell me I was being silly and the universe was just waiting for the appropriate time to give me the man of my dreams. Well so far all I had to say to the universe was, You Suck!

Finally looking up I saw the coffee shop begin to fill up. Not wanting to stop any of the locals from missing out on a table I quickly put on my scarf and jacket and got up from my seat. I glanced at the front counter where Alice was stood serving a customer, she looked at me and gave me a huge smile before lifting one of her tiny hands and giving me an enthusiastic wave. I lifted my own hand and waved in return before stepping out of the warmth and into the cool Forks air. Checking my phone once more, I saw no messages so I decided to carry on with my walk around the small town.

...

I walked at a leisurely pace past a couple of shops before stopping at what appeared to be a music shop. Glancing through the window I saw shelves stacked with both CD's and vinyl's. Having inherited such a love for music from my dad I couldn't stop myself from drifting in through the small side door. As the door opened a bell rang out above my head. Did all the shops in Forks have bells on them?

I walked into the warm shop that had a book shop smell to it which I loved. I took a quick look at the whole room taking in the giant CD rack along the right hand side wall and the circular vinyl holders in the centre of the room. To my left was a range of musical instruments from the guitar all the way to the flute. I smiled at the oddly surprising musical variety the owner had. Forks must also love their musical instruments.

At the far end of the room was the shop counter and till point but nobody was stood watching it, there must be someone out the back. Walking to the vinyl records in the centre of the room I carefully pulled my emerald green scarf from around my neck and hooked it over my Chanel bag making sure it wouldn't fall off. Reaching out I lifted the first vinyl I could get my hands on. Taking a look I smiled when I saw the cover, it was Bon Jovi 'Livin' on a Prayer', one of the first ever records I heard growing up. My father Charlie was a huge Bon Jovi fan, even though he grew up through the seventies. Putting it back I began moving around the circular centre piece picking up various vinyl sleeves as I went.

"Hi" a velvety voice came from behind, startling me. My body jumped from the floor and the vinyl I had in my hand not a second ago was now flying up in the air.

Everything happened in a split second, a long arm reached out and caught the falling sleeve while I spun around and came face to face with a large chest covered in a fitted black woollen jumper. I stopped my heart from racing and looked up at what I assumed was the shop owner and once my chocolate eyes met his sparkling green ones my heart began to beat fast once more.

"Hi" I squeaked.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" He asked me flashing me a sexy crooked grin.

"No I'm just looking around, thank you" I replied finally getting my voice back.

"Okay, just give me a shout if you need anything. I'm Edward by the way."

"Bella" I told him blushing slightly. What is happening to me? I never blush!

"Suits you" he added before walking over to the till counter.

Suits me? What does he mean? Oh, Bella means beautiful. Cue more blushing and a little giggle even escaped me. I continued walking around the small music shop trying to keep my eyes averted from Edward. Every now and again my body would betray me and I would take a quick glimpse at him, twice I caught him looking at me. I really needed to get out of here. Not giving my body a choice I began to walk towards the door. I heard Edward shout a goodbye but I didn't reply. Rushing around the side of the building I leant back against the cool bricks and took a deep breath. What the hell just happened?

I decided now would be a good time to start making my way back to Emmett and Rosalie's house. Walking across the road I began my stroll back through the small town. I tried to turn my attention back to the houses around me but all I could think of was Edwards eyes and his soft velvety voice sending pleasurable shivers up my spine.


	4. Kitchen Disaster

Bella's POV

As soon as I put a foot through the front door of Emmett and Rose's house I was hit with the smell of burning and yelling. I took off running towards the kitchen dropping my coat and bag as I rushed through the living room. As I made it to the kitchen I saw smoke coming from the hob and Rose shouting and smacking Emmett with the end of a tea towel.

"Emmett, you bloody idiot! I asked you to cook eggs and bacon not burn the house down!"

"What is going on in here?" I shouted hurrying over to the hob picking up a smoking pan with what looked like the remnants of burnt food, quickly I deposited it into the bin before dropping the pan into the washing up bowl.

"Emmett here decided he wanted to burn our house down" Rosalie fumed as she stopped hitting him with the tea towel.

"That's not what happened Bella, I watched Gordon Ramsay cook bacon on TV last week and I wanted to try cooking my breakfast like he did." He said all innocently.

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief, glancing back to Rosalie needing the truth.

"He added Whisky straight over the pan and it fell into the flames causing this!" She told me waving her hands in the smoke filled air.

"Seriously Emmett whisky! Why would you want whisky this early?"

"I dunno" he mumbled his face turned to the floor. He looked like a scolded child.

"Well, you're band from this kitchen. Permanently." Rose growled swinging the windows open to let the smoke out of the room.

Once I finished helping Rose clean up the mess Emmett had caused, we started making herself and Emmett breakfast once again. Without the whisky this time.

"So, where have you been this morning?" Rose asked curiously flipping a fresh batch of bacon.

"I woke up early so I decided to go for a walk around the town. It's nice to walk down a street that is not jam packed full of people."

"Really? I've always loved the thought of living in a busy city like New York."

"Yeah, trust me it gets old pretty quick. Especially if you're late for work, everything always has a special way of making you even later." I laughed picking up a hot mug of black coffee.

"Have you eaten yet?" She asked me, reaching up to grab some plates out of a high cupboard on the wall.

"Yes I have. I went into Alice's about an hour ago."

"So you have met the famous Alice. Did she overwhelm you?" Rose laughed.

"No she was lovely, I met Jasper too. They figured out I was Emmett's cousin though."

"Gosh that girl could get blood out of a stone if she tried hard enough. Poor Jasper." Shaking her head with a wide grin she plated up her breakfast and shouted to Emmett to come and get his.

"Bella has met Alice and Jasper, she figured out she was your cousin" Rose told Emmett as he came and took his plate from her.

"I hope you don't mind I told them you were visiting."

"No it's fine. They're sweet."

"Glad you like them cause we are going out with them later tonight, it is karaoke night at the local bar." Emmett stated as I followed him into the dining room and took a seat at the large table.

"Oh no, I don't do Karaoke." I said shaking my head.

"There is no point fighting it Bella, you will walk there on your own or I'll carry you. There is no way you are missing out on this, plus you need to meet the last member of our little group."

"Who's that?" I asked curiously taking another sip of coffee.

"Edward."

At hearing the name Edward I choked a little on my drink and began spluttering.

"Are you okay Bella!" Rose asked worriedly reaching over patting me on my back.

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry about that. So what does this Edward guy do?" Praying to myself silently that it wasn't the Edward I met this morning.

"He owns the music shop in the town." Emmett answered me shovelling his food down his neck.

Shit.

"We've already met." I told them quickly.

"What!" They both shouted in unison. Why are they so shocked.

"Yeah, I went into his shop this morning while I was out walking."

"What did you think of him?" Rose asked curiously leaning in closer.

"He's... Nice." I nodded, my lips tugging at the edges and a faint blush spreading over my cheeks.

"Emmett go and clean the dishes please" Rose said still looking at me with a odd expression.

"I thought I was band from the kitchen?" He said stubbornly.

"Well, I un ban you for five minutes. Even you can't set fire to water."

Pouting Emmett collected the plates and mugs, turning then headed through the double doors to the kitchen. When the doors closed firmly behind Rose moved ever closer and a wicked grin spread across her face.

"So instead of that crap, tell me what you really think of Edward." She rushed out.

"What! He's nice" I replied my mouth involuntarily smiling once again.

"No way would someone who is categorised as nice put a smile on your face like that."

"What smile" I asked in denial.

"You know what smile" Rose said smacking my legs playfully.

"We barely spoke two sentences to each other."

"Well whatever he said or did has definitely got your heart racing."

"Why do you want to know what I think of Edward anyway?"

"Err..." She stuttered.

"Rose."

"If you tell Edward what I say then I will unfortunately have to send you back packing to New York." She warned me with a playful glint in her eye.

"I won't I promise." I replied drawing a cross over my heart.

"Edward hasn't been out with anyone in quite a while and we were all getting concerned, that boy is super picky when it comes to women. So we all thought maybe while you were here we could set the two of you up" She said sheepishly biting down on her bottom lip.

"We?"

"Alice, Jasper, Emmett and myself."

"But your barely know me, why would you want to set a random stranger up with your friend."

"He's actually Alice's brother."She told me.

"Still you barely know me!"

"Honey Emmett hasn't shut up about you since you told him you were coming to Forks. After three solid days of your life history, trust me when I say we know you would suit Edward perfectly."

"Who would suit Edward perfectly?" Emmett asked coming back into the room.

"I know Emmett, so don't act all innocent." I told him, glaring.

"Rose you told her! What happened to keeping it quiet and letting them make the first move?"

"What! They already have, they've met."

"That doesn't mean they've made a move on each other."

"Well to me it does" Rose said crossing her arms and throwing herself back in her chair.

"This is just brilliant! Tonight isn't going to be awkward at all!" I laughed in shock, still trying to process everything Rose had told me.

"It'll be fine Bella, don't worry."

"Don't worry! You've practically set me up on a blind date on my first day here!"

"It's not a blind date, you've met him!"

"For five minutes!"

"Honey that's all you need in this tiny town."

Shaking my head I got up from my chair and walked from the room grabbing my coat and bag from the floor as I headed through the living room and towards the staircase. As I reached my room I threw myself onto the bed and screamed into my pillows. Shit.

...

It had just turned six O'clock and I was sat in the centre of my double bed writing out a few lines into my notebook when my door flung open and Rose fell through it along with Alice. Shutting my notebook I slid it under my pillow and smiled at them, Alice pulled a large case into the room leaving it in front of my walk in wardrobe before depositing herself onto the bed.

"Hey Bella!" Alice beamed wrapping her tiny arms around my body, giving me a quick hug.

"Hey Alice, good to see you again. I take it you're coming out with us tonight?"

"Sure am darling. And I'm here to get you ready."

"Get me ready? I'm sure I can do that myself" I laughed light heartedly, all I needed to do was change my clothes and touch up my make up.

"Awh Bella, you're so cute. Remember first impressions are important." she said innocently obviously referring to me meeting Edward. Again.

"I know, but I've already met Edward" I told her bluntly. Her eyes flashed to mine and a quick sheepish grin swept across her face but she recovered quickly.

"Edward? My brother Edward?"

"Yes Alice, your brother. Rose has already let the cat out of the bag about the four of you wanting to set me up with him."

Alice looked at Rose and gave her a death glare which caused me to laugh. Such a little dot had a stare that could stop traffic.

"Rose! We wasn't supposed to tell them!"

"What! It wasn't my fault, it just sort of fell out." Rose said putting her hands up to defend herself.

"You're useless at keeping secrets" Alice muttered shaking her head.

"It's okay Alice, it isn't Rose's fault I pulled the information from her" I said sending a Rose a helpful grin.

"So what do you think of Edward?" Alice asked me resting her chin on her left hand.

"He's nice" I replied somewhat honestly. Nice was a bit of an understatement, what I meant to say was 'hot as hell'.

"Nice? Try again Bella we both know that isn't the truth."

What was it with the women in this town, knowing when someone is hiding something. They should all be police officers, their interrogations would be done in five minutes flat.

"I can't tell you, you're his sister!" I blurted out.

"Ha! Of course you can, I tell Rose about Jasper all the time." Alice pointed out.

"Wait... Jasper is your brother?" I asked Rose.

"No he's my cousin but I moved to stay with him and my aunt and uncle when I was young. He practically is my brother in a sense, he's looked out for me all my life."

"Oh, that's so sweet."

"Yeah, my Jazzy is a sweetheart. But not in the bedroom if you know what I mean" Alice cackled nudging me in the ribs with her bony elbows.

"Yes Alice we know what you mean!" Rose shouted before walking over to the walk in wardrobe and swinging the doors wide open.

"What are you wearing tonight Bella?" Rose continued flicking through the small amount of clothes I had brought with me.

"I was thinking dark wash jeans and a chiffon blouse with my heeled boots. Maybe my leather jacket again." I replied.

"Where are your shoes?" Alice asked hopping off of the bed.

"In my suitcase" I told her.

As Alice zipped open my suitcase I sat on the edge of the bed and let my legs dangle towards the floor. I watched them both in amazement as they looked through what was to them very expensive clothing but to me what were my everyday clothes.

"You have Louboutins!" Alice screeched pulling two pairs of shoes from my case and holding them in a vice like grip to her chest.

"Yeah?" I answered as if owning three pairs of Louboutins was the most normal thing in the town of Forks.

"How many pairs do you own?" She asked quietly.

"I have three pairs with me now and another five pairs back in New York" I told her.

Rose had stopped looking through my clothes and made her way to sit next to me on the bed.

"They're beautiful."

"What size shoe are you Alice?" I asked.

"Five."

"Would you like to borrow a pair because we have the same shoe size?"

"Seriously?" She whispered bewildered.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"For goodness sake Alice just put the shoes on!" Rose laughed tipping her head back and flashing me a wide white smile.

In a blur Alice put the cobalt blue suede pointed heels on her feet and walked over to the floor length mirror. When she was there she stared wide eyed at the Louboutins and began twisting to and fro looking at the slightly worn red soles from every angle.

"Thank you for that?" Rose said quietly.

"For what?"

"Letting her borrow a pair. She has always wanted some but never could bring herself to actually buy them. Alice always thought the money spent on them could buy something more important for her and Jasper's business."

"Really? It's so strange, I have never really thought of them as a luxury to buy. To me they have always been a necessity for book launches and gala parties." I told her.

"You live a different life in New York, than us in this small town." Rose said shrugging her shoulder casually.

"I'm going to take you both to New York one day" I said out of the blue, surprising myself slightly at my outburst.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to take you to New York" I repeated again much more confidently.

"Why?"

"I have been here two days and I feel more closer to you and Alice right now than I ever have any of my other friends back in New York. I want you two to see where I live and experience what it is like in the big city."

"Really?"

"Yeah" I said smiling at her.

"You're going to be the best sister in law ever!" Rose beamed pulling me into a huge hug.

"What's going on?" Alice asked glancing between the both of us.

"I'm taking you to New York." I told her bluntly.

"Very funny Bella!"

"I'm serious. One day soon I'm taking you both to New York to stay with me and experience the big city."

"But there is one rule." I told them.

"What?"

"You both have got to show me how to live the small town life."

"Deal!"

"Better get you ready for your first small town night out!" Rose said clapping her hands together.

...

It was half past seven by the time Alice, Rose and I had finished getting ready. I was stood in the centre of the room with my dark wash denim jeans cream blouse and leather jacket on. Also my trusty Louboutins were on my feet. Rose and Alice were both dressed in a similar fashion to myself. Rose had her pair of black skinny jeans with zip detailing down the legs along with a black long sleeved blouse and red trench coat, with a pair of leopard print high heels. Alice was also in black skinny jeans with a long sleeved cobalt blue blouse to match her shoes.

"Girls! Are you ready!" Emmett yelled storming into my room wearing a huge smile.

"Hell yeah!" Alice replied loudly, giving Emmett a high five.

I looked at Rose with a smirk and she shook her head trying to hold back her own smile. I looked behind Emmett's huge frame and saw Jasper leaning against the door frame. When we made eye contact I gave him a small smile and said a quick hello. I liked Jasper he had a calm aura about him which was nice, especially being surrounded by a hyperactive Alice and a man child called Emmett.

Picking up my bag I placed it on my shoulder and followed the others out of my room and through Rose and Emmett's house. Rose locked up and we walked arm in arm to the end of the drive. As the bar was only ten minutes away we chose to walk so that we could all have a drink and not need a designated driver at the end of the night.

"Are you excited?" Rose asked me as we set a gentle pace at the back of the group.

"I am. For the first time in a long while, I'm actually looking forward to going out" I smiled at her.

"Well, there is plenty of time for more nights out while you are here."

"Great!"

Rose and I continued to chat while Alice walked ahead with Jasper and Emmett. Every once in a while we would see Emmett attempt to ruffle Alice's hair and each time Emmett would get a swat from one of Alice's tiny hands, along with a death threat. Their interaction with one another made me smile. I always wished I'd have an older brother, but unfortunately I never had any siblings.

"We're here!" Rose whisper yelled in my ear, clutching my arm ever so tightly.

I looked at the large bar in front of me and my heart rate began to increase. Crap. I wasn't ready to meet Edward again. All afternoon I had calmed myself down and told myself everything was going to be okay but right now I was freaking out on the inside.

"Hey stop worrying, you're going to have a great night. Lets get you a drink you look like you need it." Rose laughed pulling me through the doors towards what I hoped was going to be a night I would remember.


	5. Karaoke Night

Bella's POV

As I walked into the bar with the group I was instantly hit by the warm air and the loud sound of chatter surrounding the room. I looked over Rosalie's shoulder and took a sweep of the room. The bar had a vintage feel to it with the cream walls and wooden beams creating the structure. Straight a head of us was a long bar with pumps of beer and cider scattered. Spirit bottles filled the walls behind the bar tenders and an array of wine bottles on the top shelves caught my eye. I loved a nice bottle of wine.

I was pulled from my thoughts by Rose who asked me to take a drink. I looked at her and saw two shot glasses in her hands, taking one from her I didn't bother to ask what was in it just clinked it to hers with a quick 'cheers' and threw it back feeling the alcohol burn the back of my throat, gosh I needed that.

"Wooo, New York know's how to drink!" Emmett boomed.

"Shut it Emmett, I was a teenager once you know" I laughed placing my shot glass on the bar.

"Yeah Emmett!" Alice and Rose shouted at him taking one of my arms each and guided me towards a vacant table.

"What time is Edward getting here?" Rose asked Alice who sat in a chair across the table from myself.

"He said he would be here by now but I haven't seen him." Alice replied giving me a little cheeky grin.

As Rose and Alice discussed Edward I felt my skin begin to heat up. To shake off the nerves I removed my jacket and placed it on the back of my chair. Emmett and Jasper joined us at the table two pints of beer in their hands.

"Hey where are our drinks?" Rose asked Emmett looking at the glass in his hand.

"Er.."

"Seriously, you didn't buy us a drink?"

"It's okay Rose I'll go grab us a bottle of wine" I said needing to be out of my seat.

Walking away from the chorus of 'Thank you's' I smiled and bee lined it to the dark, smooth wooden bar. I waited patiently as the bar tender served a customer in front of me. I rested the heel of my boot against the gold bar that ran along the bottom of the unit. After a minute a tall fair haired bar man took my order of two bottles of Sauvignon Blanc with three glasses. I was a big white wine fan but I did also love a good beer, but tonight I felt like drinking my weight in wine. I was reaching into my bag to pull out my purse when a familiar voice sent butterflies straight to my stomach.

"Hey Adam put that order on my tab, please." Edward spoke over my right shoulder.

Replacing my purse, I lifted my face to look into the pair of sparkly emerald green eyes. Edward's hair was a perfect mess on top of his head and he had a crooked grin on his face. He wore a fitted jumper similar to the one he wore this morning with black jeans and brogue lace up shoes. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face.

"Hi" I said shyly.

"Hi"

"Thanks for the wine" I told him as I reached for the three wine glasses on the bar.

"It's no problem. I take it you are here with Emmett, Jasper, Rose and my sister." He asked glancing over my shoulder to our small group who were now all blatantly staring at us with matching curious grins.

"Yes I'm with them. Are you joining us?"

"I was planning too, if that's alright with you."

"Of course it is." I laughed reaching for one of the wine bottles.

"I'll let you lead the way. Don't worry I can carry the other wine bottle for you" He replied noticing my hands were already full.

As I walked back towards the group I could feel Edward's body close behind my own, my skin prickled with excitement. As I sat back in my seat I noticed how the group had shifted slightly leaving the only available chair directly beside me. I glanced at Rose and raised one eyebrow at her giving her a knowing smirk. I placed the glasses in front of the girls and they clapped their hands together at my choice of wine. Edward greeted Emmett and Jasper and they began chatting animatedly about a football game. As they were distracted Alice and Rose chose this time to be perfect to begin interrogating me about Edward.

"So..." Alice whispered.

"So what?" I replied obliviously.

"You know, what do you think of you know who."

"He's nice" I giggled taking a sip of wine.

"Still nice?" Rose whispered again trying not to draw attention to our conversation.

"Okay fine, he looks hot are you happy?" I whisper yelled back shrugging back into my chair as they both burst into fits of giggles.

As Rose and Alice laughed it bought back the attention of the guys.

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked looking at Alice who was trying to catch her breath.

I looked at her and glared, she better not say a word.

"Nothing, babe. Just girl talk."

"Oh, girl talk." Emmett stated nodding his head. "We all know what that is code for, 'talking about guys'."

Alice and Rose glanced at each other before laughing once again, I began to feel blood rush to my cheeks as I tried to hide behind my wine glass. Not daring to look up, I felt Edward lean in beside me.

"You okay?"

"Mmhm" I nodded not daring to speak feeling I would say something stupid if I did.

"Are you sure? You look like you want to bolt out of the door. You wore the same expression earlier today. Am I making you uncomfortable? I can move if you want me too."

"What! No!" I blurted out urgently putting my hand on his arm stopping him from getting up. As my hand rested on his fore arm a spark flew through me. Did he feel that?

"Alice and Rose are just embarrassing me" I continued taking a huge gulp of liquid courage.

"About what?" He pressed leaning in closer causing my breath to hitch.

"You."

"Me? Why?"

"They want to know what I think of you."

"What do you think of me?" He asked flashing me a wide smile revealing his bright white teeth.

His smile was infectious and caused me to smile also. I tipped my head back and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I think you're nice... And pretty hot." I told him honestly.

"Really" he said nodding his head and grinning.

"Really" I blushed putting my face into my hand.

"Well, I think you're pretty hot too." Edward whispered in my ear huskily.

I tilted my face and looked into his eyes, they were bright and alive. I could sit here for days and get lost in their depths but I reluctantly tore my eyes away draining the rest of my glass of its contents.

"I probably won't look very hot once this night has ended" I gestured to my empty glass.

"Oh no, are you a light weight when it comes to handling your alcohol?" Edward teased me.

"Light weight! No! I could drink you under the table buddy." I joked.

"Good because I want to buy you another drink."

"Maybe in a little while, I've still got a bottle to go."

"You may want to look at that remaining bottle because it looks half empty to me."

I turned to Rose and Alice ad saw that indeed they were already through half of the second bottle of wine.

"Hey!" I exclaimed causing Rose and Alice to look at me instantly.

"What?"

"The wine, you have inhaled it all. Could I possibly have another glass."

"Oops sorry Bella, we got carried away." Rose giggled topping up my glass with the remained of the wine.

For the next hour the six of us drank, spoke and joked. So far my first night out in Forks was brilliant, who knew such a small town held so much character and a crazy diverse bunch of people. I could feel the night amp up as the drinks flowed and the karaoke started up. Alice and Rose were pushing me to put my name down to sing but I was still not drunk enough to get my but up on stage. I was however tipsy and I could feel myself ever so slightly inching more towards Edward, my body was touching his and I leant into his side. Edward didn't seem to mind as he slung his arm around the back of my chair. Every so often Edward would lean and whisper something in my ear, either a joke about Emmett or quick random question.

Eventually it was time for Emmett to go up on stage and perform his karaoke show stopper. All afternoon he had been telling me to prepare myself for his Oscar worthy performance. As he left his seat the five of us cheered and clapped shouting his name.

"Hi I'm Emmett McCarty and tonight I will be performing 'Kiss From A Rose' by Seal."

Seriously 'Kiss By A Rose'? How cliché can he get? I looked at Rose with a bewildered look. She just shook her head and laughed claiming this was his romantic gesture for the month. As the music started up I turned to watch Emmett more than likely make a bit of a fool of himself.

 **There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.**  
 **You became the light on the dark side of me.**  
 **Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.**  
 **But did you know,**  
 **That when it snows,**  
 **My eyes become large and**  
 **The light that you shine can be seen.**

As Emmett sung the soft lyrics leading to the chorus I began to slouch back into my chair preparing myself for his attempt at hitting the big notes that I knew were to come. Even Edward gripped my shoulders tightly as he leaned back and began to chuckle at my expression.

 **Baby,**  
 **I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.**  
 **Ooh,**  
 **The more I get of you,**  
 **The stranger it feels, yeah.**  
 **And now that your rose is in bloom.**  
 **A light hits the gloom on the gray.**  
 **There is so much a man can tell you,**  
 **So much he can say.**

As Emmett hit his notes I was actually surprised, he could sing! I was however not surprised when he performed a not so elegant knee slide to the front of the stage, with his arms spread wide as he expressed what I only presumed was his idea of a romantic gesture.  
 **You remain,**  
 **My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby**  
 **To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.**  
 **Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?**  
 **But did you know,**  
 **That when it snows,**  
 **My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.**  
 **Baby,**  
 **I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.**  
 **Ooh, the more I get of you**  
 **The stranger it feels, yeah**  
 **Now that your rose is in bloom.**

As the song broke down Emmett made a shock of a departure from the stage and began walking straight towards Rose, gesturing for her to come towards him. Alice and I being helping people gave her the good shove she needed to get out of her seat and join her husband to be. With quick clap and cheer Rose sent us all a playful glare before making it to Emmett's outstretched hand which she took eagerly.

 **A light hits the gloom on the gray,**  
 **I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,**  
 **I've been kissed by a rose**  
 **I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,**  
 **...And if I should fall along the way**  
 **I've been kissed by a rose**  
 **...been kissed by a rose on the gray.**  
 **There is so much a man can tell you,**  
 **So much he can say.**  
 **You remain**  
 **My power, my pleasure, my pain.**  
 **To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah**  
 **Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.**  
 **But did you know,**  
 **That when it snows,**  
 **My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.**  
 **Baby,**  
 **I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.**  
 **Ooh, the more I get of you**  
 **The stranger it feels, yeah**  
 **Now that your rose is in bloom,**  
 **A light hits the gloom on the gray.**  
 **Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray**  
 **Ooh, the more I get of you**  
 **The stranger it feels, yeah**  
 **And now that your rose is in bloom**  
 **A light hits the gloom on the gray**  
 **Now that your rose is in bloom,**  
 **A light hits the gloom on the gray.**

When the song ended Emmett took a bow and the bar erupted cheering loudly and clapping. How I loved the atmosphere right now, especially the feeling of enjoyment. I haven't had this much fun in a long time. As Alice left to get us another bottle of wine Edward leaned in closely.

"Are you going to get up there and sing?"

"Me? I don't think so." I said laughing.

"Come on, you can sing with me. I'm going up there soon anyway."

"You really don't want me singing with you Edward, I am terrible."

"Impossible."

"No, it's the truth."

"So if you don't like to sing what do you like to do?"

"Write. I like to write."

"Oh yes, I think I heard Emmett mention once or twice you were a writer."

I nodded my head as I took another drink, gosh I was beginning to feel the effects. I was definitely feel a little bolder and opening. I hope I don't say anything I will regret in the morning. If I remember that is.

"Haven't you wrote a best seller?" Edward asked loudly.

"Shhh!" I whisper yelled hoping nobody heard him.

"What?"

"I don't want people knowing that! Not here."

"Why?" He asked confused.

"I've come here to get away from the fact everyone knows I'm the 'Isabella Swan'. I just want to be Bella Swan Emmett's cousin while I am here. How do you know I'm 'You know what' anyway?"

"I've read your books, and I may have googled you." He said shyly turning his head away as my jaw dropped open.

"You googled me!" I gasped before bursting out into fits of laughter.

"Yes."

"Hey! Love birds Alice and Jasper are up to sing, are you going to watch or just make googly eyes at each other?" Rose shouted over the noise, giving us a cheeky smile.

Turning to look at the front I saw Alice twirling around the small stage with a grin on her face as Jasper tried to pull her towards him as the music filtered out of the speakers.

"Oh gosh not this song again!" Edward complained as 'Barbie Girl' by Aqua.

"How has she got Jasper to sing this song?" I asked Rose who was laughing at Jasper who looked extremely uncomfortable.

"How do you think?" She replied giving me the knowing look.

"Jasper has got to be in for a treat tonight." I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Bella! That is my sister you're talking about!" Edward shouted over the music as I giggled and Rose and Emmett fell about laughing smacking their hands off of the table.

"Dude, it's totally true though." Emmett laughed reaching across the table to fist bump me.

Edward grumbled and told Emmett to 'shut up' once more as I hid behind my wine glass giggling once again, gosh the alcohol was getting to me. I carried on watch Alice and Jasper as they put on a show for a 90 percent drunk audience. Once they finished I stood up and began clapping and cheering for my new friends.

"That was awesome!" Alice shouted as she sat back down in her chair, picking up her drink and taking a huge gulp.

"It sounded awesome" I laughed.

"So Jasper, how did Alice get you to sing that song?" Emmett asked coyly, causing Rose and I to burst out in laughter once more.

Jasper looked at Alice before glaring at Emmett and blushing bright red.

"I'm up next! Are you sure you don't want to come up on stage with me?" Edward asked putting his face next to mine.

"Hell No!" I slurred slightly shaking my head back and forth a few times.

As Edward left his seat I watched him as he sauntered over to the stage. Unconsciously my head began to tilt and my eyes were drawn to his ass. God they looked good in those genes.

"Bella, put your eyes back in your head girl!" Rose cackled as I tore my eyes from Edward to glare at my future sister in law.

"What he's hot!" I shot at her.

"Who's hot?" Alice asked.

"Edward!" I laughed throwing my head back almost causing myself to fall off of my chair, damn I need to stop drinking.

"Someone likes my brother!" Alice said in a sing song voice while pointing her finger at me.

I threw my tongue out at her before turning to the stage to watch Edward perform. He was stood centre stage and I caught his eyes and smiled widely throwing up my thumbs and mouthing 'good luck'. He flashed me a crooked grin before the lights dimmed and 'November Rain' began to play.

"THIS IS MY FAVOURITE SONG!" I said loudly when I recognised the tune.

"It is Edward's too." Alice said smugly.

 **When I look into your eyes**  
 **I can see a love restrained**  
 **But darlin' when I hold you**  
 **Don't you know I feel the same**

 **'Cause nothin' lasts forever**  
 **And we both know hearts can change**  
 **And it's hard to hold a candle**  
 **In the cold November rain**

I was transfixed while watching Edward perform. His voice was incredible! His tone was smooth almost like velvet, and I couldn't tare my eyes from him. My arms were littered with goosebumps as i lost myself in the moment.

 **We've been through this such a long long time**  
 **Just tryin' to kill the pain**

 **But lovers always come and lovers always go**  
 **And no one's really sure who's lettin' go today**  
 **Walking away**

 **If we could take the time**  
 **To lay it on the line**  
 **I could rest my head**  
 **Just knowin' that you were mine**  
 **All mine**  
 **So if you want to love me**  
 **Then darlin' don't refrain**  
 **Or I'll just end up walkin'**  
 **In the cold November rain**

Edward's eyes met mine and I felt my heart skip a beat. I gave him a small smile which he returned behind the microphone and also supplied me with a heart stopping wink.

 **Do you need some time...on your own**  
 **Do you need some time...all alone**  
 **Everybody needs some time... on their own**  
 **Don't you know you need some time...all alone**

 **I know it's hard to keep an open heart**  
 **When even friends seem out to harm you**  
 **But if you could heal a broken heart**  
 **Wouldn't time be out to charm you**

 **Sometimes I need some time...on my own**  
 **Sometimes I need some time...all alone**  
 **Everybody needs some time... on their own**  
 **Don't you know you need some time...all alone**

 **And when your fears subside**  
 **And shadows still remain**  
 **I know that you can love me**  
 **When there's no one left to blame**  
 **So never mind the darkness**  
 **We still can find a way**  
 **'Cause nothin' lasts forever**  
 **Even cold November rain**

 **Don't ya think that you need somebody**  
 **Don't ya think that you need someone**  
 **Everybody needs somebody**  
 **You're not the only one**  
 **You're not the only one**

As the music stopped there was a split second between the room being silent then everybody standing up and cheering. I began jumping up and down and clapping loudly. I watched Edward make his way from the stage back to the table. As he reached us I threw myself at him and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck.

"That was brilliant!" I laughed.

"Glad you liked it" he replied his green eyes locking with mine in a sweet trance.

"Gosh you guys are sickening!" Rose gagged standing up and pulling on her coat.

"Come on time to go home Jazzy!" Alice said pulling him from his chair.

Releasing Edward I stumbled back onto my heels un gracefully. I needed air. Grabbing my bag and jacket I followed Alice from the bar. As I stumbled out into the brisk Forks air I looked up to see a clear star filled sky.

"This night has been awesome" I said turning to our small group.

"That it has Bellarina!" Emmett boomed picking up Rose bridle style taking off along the pavement, Alice and Jasper following quickly behind.

"Come on beautiful time to get you home and into bed." Edward laughed wrapping a large arm around my small form.

"Oooo to bed, are you coming with me?" I giggled looking up into Edward's amused eyes.

"Not tonight beautiful, you're sleeping on your own."

I pouted and crossed my arms, gosh I was wasted.

"My feet are killing me, damn shoes!" I complained lifting my left foot and pulling off my Louboutin heel, letting my bare foot hit the cold concrete floor.

"Bella! What are you doing?" Edward laughed watching me walk bare foot along the floor.

"Feet hurt" I stated.

"Come here you idiot you'll hurt yourself."

Edward crouched in front of me and told me to get on his back. I happily obliged by jumping up onto his back wrapping my legs around his waist and throwing my arms over his shoulders.

"Comfortable?" Edward asked.

"Very."

I tucked my head into Edward's shoulder and breathed him in.

"You smell good" I said drunkenly.

"You do too."

Edward's walking began to lull me to sleep and I before I knew it I passed out on his left shoulder gripping tightly to his strong, warm body.


	6. The Hangover

Bella's POV

My head hurt. Slowly reaching up to cover my eyes I began to feel the repercussions of the night before. As I rolled over onto my stomach to bury my aching head into the soft white pillow I tried to remember how I made it to my room and into bed. I slowly opened my eyes squinting from the daylight that filled the room from behind the curtains. Lifting the duvet I looked at my state of dress and my eye brows shot up, underwear. Some one had the unfortunate job of undressing me, or did I undress myself? There had been several occasions in my life were I chose to strip half naked while drunk.

Thinking back to last night I finally remembered the moment I decided to pass out on Edward's shoulder while he was giving me a piggy back ride home. I groaned embarrassingly then threw my thumping head under the covers, why did I decide to fall asleep on Edward? He must think I am a complete drunken fool. Why do you do these things to yourself Bella? You find a hot guy who you connect with then decide to get drunk and fall asleep on them why they carry you home, how lady like.

Not feeling one hundred percent ready to face Emmett and Rose I reluctantly rolled out of bed. I stumbled to the wardrobe and reached for a comfy jumper and a pair of jogging bottoms. Padding barefoot to the bathroom I turned on the light then looked in the mirror at my reflection. I had smudged my mascara and eye make up down my face creating large black panda eyes, I looked a mess. Filling the sink up with warm soapy water I reached for a hair tie piling my hair onto my head before dunking my face into the water.

Once I had successfully removed all traces of last night from my face I left my room and headed to the stairs. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I followed the smell of food and coffee to the kitchen. I got closer and began to hear Emmett's booming laughter.

"Well good morning Bella bean!" Emmett shouted.

I glared at him wanting him to shut the hell up. Moving next to Rose I took a seat at the island and looked at her state of dress.

"Wow you look how I feel" I said bluntly reaching for the steaming hot mug of coffee Emmett placed in front of me.

Rose tilted her head and gave me a half amused smile "I could say the same about you sleeping beauty."

"Oh no, I take it you saw how I embarrassingly fell asleep on Edward?"

"Yes that part of last night isn't hazy but the other parts just a little."

"Can you remember how I got undressed by any chance?" I asked her quietly praying Emmett didn't over hear.

"No, I passed out as we made it into the house why?" She replied looking at me with tired eyes.

"I woke up in my underwear and the last person I remember being with is Edward."

"Oh no, you don't think you stripped off in front of him do you?" Rose chuckled.

"I don't know" I told her worriedly.

"Well you'll just have to ask him in a bit."

"What do you mean in a bit?" Was Edward coming here?

"Alice, Jasper and Edward always come over for breakfast or in this case brunch on a Sunday morning."

"Yeah they should be here in five minutes" Emmett added turning from the stove plating up some bacon.

Just as I was about to bolt from the room there was a loud knock knock at the door before the sound of shuffling feet sounded out against the hard wooden floor. Shit.

Alice was the first to appear dressed similarly to Rose and I with a matching facial expression. She walked straight to us and dropped her head in the crook of my neck.

"I hate hangover's" She wined as I smiled and wrapped my arms around her tiny form.

"Me too" I replied.

"Me three" Rose finished dropping her head to the table once more.

As Alice and I sat holding each other I could feel Edward's presence in the room but I fought against my eyes to look up at him, too embarrassed by last nights events.

"See ladies this is what happens when you drink too much wine." Jasper told us passing the plates over across the island.

I took one look at the food and my stomach turned, I couldn't handle food. Pushing it away I turned my head in the opposite direction.

"Are you okay Bella?" Rose asked giving me a wary look.

I shook my head back and forth and tucked my head into my jumper, feeling a knot in my stomach. Taking a few calming breaths I looked up and caught eyes with Emmett who was stuffing his face with Eggs and beans.

"Oh god!" I made out before bolting from the room straight up the stairs and into the en suite bathroom. I just about made it to the toilet before I emptied whatever was left of last nights wine out of my stomach. I hated the feeling of being ill and what made it worse was the thought of embarrassing myself once again in front of my new friends.

Clutching at the toilet bowl the last voice I wanted to hear right now spoke behind me.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked.

The door of the bathroom clunked against the side of the tub as Edward pushed it open. I shook my head and groaned throwing my hand out behind me wishing him to leave. I didn't want him to see me like this.

"Go away, please..." I rushed out before heaving once more.

A rush of activity happened behind me as a I heard a glass be put down on the counter and the hair about my face be pulled back. As I hung my head low Edward's soothing voice kept telling me to get it all out as his large warm hand rubbed my back. Flushing the toilet I rested back on my folded legs.

"I feel shit." I groaned leaning back against the side of the bath tub.

"You still look beautiful though" Edward replied sweetly from beside me reaching for the glass of water and holding it out for me to take.

"I don't. You shouldn't see me like this, I'm a mess."

"We've all been here don't be embarrassed."

Taking a sip of water I tried not to blush. Finally looking up at him I got lost in his sparkling green eyes. His hair was a copper mess on his head and he wore grey jogging bottoms and a form fitting black t shirt, he looked sexy. And here I sat a miserable mess on the verge of tears from embarrassment.

"But I can't help it, I've done nothing but make a fool of myself since we met." I sniffed before I burst into tears.

"Bella? Why are you crying? Don't cry" Edward rushed out reaching for the glass setting it aside before taking me in his arms.

"What are you doing? I've been sick and I smell, why are you hugging me?" I cried out between sniffles, but Edward just laughed and held me anyway.

"My mother told me a hug always made people feel better, and right now I think you need one."

Edward and I sat huddled on the floor for twenty minutes before the numbness in my bottom got too much and I need to move. Slowly pulling away from Edward I made it to my feet my head spinning slightly from the change in height.

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No I'm okay now, I think my stomach is empty. I just really need a shower." I told him.

"Okay, I'll head back downstairs and let everyone know you are fine." He replied before leaving the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

As I took a hot shower the uneasy feeling in my stomach began to subside. I lathered my hair in shampoo and conditioner enjoying the smell of lavender surrounding me.

The pounding in my head also had eased up as I stepped onto the cool tiled floor after my much needed shower. I couldn't stop the cheeky smile that had creeped across my face remembering how Edward had held me not twenty minutes ago and called me beautiful even though I looked like I had gone twelve rounds with Mike Tyson.

Throwing my dirty clothes into the washing basket I opened up my wardrobe and pulled out my dark wash jeans and my cream jumper. Laying them on the bed I set about moisturising my face giving me a fresh look. I was in no need for make up today I felt comfortable enough without it which made me smile. In New York it was always a must to wear make up at all times due to un announced paparazzi.

Once I dried my hair I let it hang loosely in waves down my back. Pulling on my jeans and a fresh jumper I reached for my flat shoes and large military style coat that was tucked at the back of my small rail of clothes. Taking one more look in the mirror I took off downstairs to meet up with the rest of my group.

Everyone had moved from the kitchen into the living room and were lounging along the sofas. Alice and Rose shot up once they heard me and looked at me with matching relieved expressions.

"Bella! How are you feeling? Edward told us what happened." Alice rushed out.

"I'm fine don't worry, the last of the wine is now definitely out of my system" I laughed lightly a real smile gracing my face.

"Blasted wine, tastes so good at the time" Rose growled from her position on the largest sofa.

"I know right. Well I'm going for a walk I need some fresh air." I announced slipping on my coat and shoes.

"That sounds awesome right now and I'd offer to come but I physically can't move." Rose replied throwing her arms in the air lifelessly.

"I'll join you" Edward said leaving his seat and walking towards the door where his coat and trainers lay.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Absolutely, lets go."

Smiling up at him I said a quick goodbye to the others before darting from the house, taking a deep breath as the cool winter air of Forks hit me.


End file.
